


its getting boring being worried

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Dreamnoblade - Freeform, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Please they are SO SOFT, Sneaking Out, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hi techno!Please open the window :(I'm really sorry for telling Wilbur about the birthday party 5 years ago and sorry for picking Tommy over you in dodge ball 3 weeks ago. Sorry I ran out of things to say sorry for so these are kinda random but please just open the window I wanna talk about something it's important! :(love, dream :) <3tldr; dream is nervous and techno is too
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 20
Kudos: 722





	its getting boring being worried

Techno sighed, he opened his eyes a bit, and stretched his leg to get in a more comfortable position. Sometimes you just needed to lay on your bed and listen to music without a care in the world. even if it's just for ten minutes, the utter bliss of the warm summer air from the cracked window running against your face; the crickets outside singing soft melodies too each other; the quiet lofi playing through the pink-haired boy's earbuds. he closed his eyes again, smiling a bit. relaxing. 

But of course, right when everything was finally calm, he heard a loud knocking on his window.  
The boy jumped a bit, and sat up quickly. He glanced behind him at his window, it's not like he needed to. He knew who was there.

"TECHNOOO!! OPEN THE WINDOW UP!!!"

the shouts were muffled enough to barely be heard, but enough to be understood. Techno lied back down, turning the volume on his phone from 20% to 95%. if only it was that simple.

The window was slightly cracked still, enough for someone to reach their fingers through, but it was locked so it couldn't be pushed open anymore, Techno started doing this right around the third time this happened, a week or two ago.    
  
At first, Techno was confused by the silence, in the 9 (yes, he kept track) times this happened before, the other boy would normally continue shouting, try to poke him, nearly break his fingers trying to open the window, or a combination. There had only been one occasion when he actually left, but he returned within the next 5 minutes with a stick.

So Techno was definitely surprised when he felt a piece of paper land gently on his head. He groaned, sitting up. He paused his music and picked up the piece of paper in front of him. It read:   
  


hi techno!

Please open the window :(

I'm really sorry for telling Wilbur about the birthday party 5 years ago and sorry for picking Tommy over you in dodge ball 3 weeks ago. Sorry I ran out of things to say sorry for so these are kinda random but please just open the window I wanna talk about something it's important! :(

love, dream :) <3

The taller boy smiled a bit. This really couldn't go on for that much longer. What if his parents noticed his friend was sneaking in his house almost every day at 2 am? The window would probably break soon from all his banging anyways. Well, that was a problem for tomorrow Techno.

He got up out of his bed and went to unlock the window. As soon as he opened it, all he was met with was smiles. The blonde boy was glowing, and suddenly all that mattered was him. Dream and Techno. Not parents or highschool or their other friends. Not a care in the world. 

Dream did that to people, he had a way of being able to make anyone laugh. Maybe his presence alone, or the way he lit up a room just by being there, or maybe it was the way his eyes creased when he smiled or maybe it was the two dimples that formed in his cheeks. Maybe it was the pretty face or the freckles that dusted his cheeks and nose like constellations. Maybe it was the bright emerald eyes and how they shined like nobody else's, or maybe it was the way he made Techno feel a way nobody else could. Yeah, maybe it was that.

“Hellooo? You there?” the blonde boy waved his hand in front of the other’s face, trying to catch his attention, “why are you staring at me?”  
Techno snapped out of whatever daydream fantasy he was in and grounded himself once again. “Yeah sorry sorry. What are you doing here?” his cheeks dusted a light pink.

The younger boy grinned once again, “Is that even a question? C'mon, let me in!”

Techno sighed, “Hm not yet, you said you wanted to talk about something?” he emphasized the end of the sentence, smirking a bit.

The other boy swallowed, “I did? No I don't remember that” he chuckled a bit, trying to push the conversation in a different direction. It was painfully obvious. 

“Yeah you did, in your stupid letter you just threw on my head.” the older boy crossed his arms, giggling a bit.  
  


Suddenly the younger boy flushed a bright red, seeming to sink down away from the window a bit, Techno really didn't see him like this that often, it made his stomach do flips. 

Dream laughed, pushing his falling hair out of his face, now Techno was the one blushing. Stupid Dream and his stupid pretty hair.  
  


“Well.. let me in and i'll tell you.” he smirked

“Tell me and i'll let you in.” their eyes narrowed on each other. Everything was chill until Dream and Technoblade disagreed on something. 

“Nope. i'll just leave then.” Dream spat, looking away from the other boy, “cmon Techno. It's cold out here, and I walked all this way for you.” he pouted.

“One, it's 90 degrees in july, and two, you live down the road,” he cocked his head, “leave then. See if I care.” the air thickened around the two of them. 

Dream sighed. He looked away, and then down from the roof he was standing on that he used to get up into Techno’s room. He looked back at the pink-haired boy, much redder than before.

“Fine fine! I'll tell you here then. You’re gonna get pissed at yourself in the future though,” he looked nervous, Techno was taken back by his sudden compliance.

“Well.. go on then, whats up?” he asked, leaning forward, voice a bit softer trying to comfort the very nervous boy in front of him. 

“Okay .. um..” he laughed, “this is fucking stupid!” he grinned, still laughing.

Techno couldn't even process what had happened before all he was  seeing was bright green eyes and soft lips against his. Without second thought Techno leaned in more to kiss back, it lasted maybe 20 seconds but it felt like heaven. Dream pulled away and they both stood for a minute staring at each other, trying to process what happened and what would happen next. 

“So uh.. You.. kissed me? Was that.. On purpose?” Techno didn’t normally get anxious around Dream. Maybe that's why he liked him so much, but right now his head was spinning with thoughts. 

But Dream just laughed, “on purpose? Of course it was!” he smiled softly, “you kissed back y'know.. Was that on purpose?”

Techno opened his mouth, but the words didnt come out, he didn't know what to say. Yes! Of course! I've been waiting to do that for years! But instead he said nothing.

“Oh.. yeah i get it” the smaller boy forced out a laugh, Techno couldn't stand it. 

He laid his hand on his face and watched the emerald eyes open wider. He felt both of their cheeks burn, but he pushed it aside and leaned in, putting his lips on the others. The tingly feeling on his mouth was like a high, the blonde boy tasted sweet, he leaned forward more to deepen the kiss, and when Dream placed his hand on his shoulder he nearly melted.

They both pulled away, smiling and red as hell,  
  


“Okay well. What are we waiting for?” Techno stepped back, “come in.”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic,, so please don't kill me for my terrible writing. i just love them very much.  
> on that note, criticism is appreciated! i wrote this as comfort at 4am yesterday and i didnt revise at all so sorry it was shit lmao
> 
> kudos appreciated :)


End file.
